She Kissed a Girl
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Kisses. Broken hearts. Love. Life. They never said it would be easy, but they were strong enough to endure whatever life threw at them... but will it be enough?
1. She Kissed a Girl

**Disclaimer**- Eh, nope.

**AN**- Happy New Year to one and all! My resolutions are to write more and finish two of my fics. But here's an idea that's been floating around for awhile. This is also my first attempt at femslash so go easy on me…

**She Kissed a Girl… **

The bass pounded under their feet, a steady thrumming keeping in time with the rhythm of their dancing. Bright colored lights wove in and out of the bodies twining together on the dance floor. Although two particular women took no notice of anyone else around them; they were dancing too close and too tipsy to care. They were blowing off steam after retiring their uniforms (again) and they deserved a girl's night out. They'd probably forget about most of it come morning along with the hangovers but they wouldn't worry about that right now.

"Want another drink?" Tori shouted to Kira over Rihanna, which wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Kira nodded although she was way over her limit. But hey you only turn 21 once…

Tori grinned and slipped into the crowded abyss of bodies grinding to the beat. Kira just swayed to music, closed her eyes and smiled and daydreamed of a crowd cheering her on about her own music.

"Hey gorgeous," a voice whispered in her ear. "Care for a dance?"

Kira opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a himbo and she inwardly winced. Why was it always the creepy ones? She managed a smile and took a step back. "Sorry I'm with someone."

He stepped closer, invading her personal space. "I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind." He leered at her.

"Actually, _she_ does mind," Tori said as she came up behind Kira, handing the former Yellow Ranger her drink before snaking one arm around her waist. "And I don't share well."

He had a lusty glaze over his face and started to back off. "Threesome?" He tried again.

"No," both told him, annoyed, and walked away.

"Thanks," Kira told her friend gratefully and gulped down half her appletini before giving the Water sensei a questioning look. "How'd you get these so fast?"

Tori winked at her as she took a drink of her cotton candy Cosmo, what Shane and Dustin would give to see her acting all girly now. "I have my ways."

"No really." Kira tried to give her a dubious look but wound up looking slightly cross-eyed.

"Giving the bartender a couple twenties seemed to help." Tori admitted with a grin.

Kira snorted and downed the rest of her drink as the song changed to a slow rhythm. "Wanna daaance?" She slurred.

"Hmm, slurring after three drinks, someone's a lightweight." Tori teased her.

"'m serious."

"So am I."

"Couldn't hurt," Kira mumbled.

It really couldn't, probably, they'd probably forget by the morning. What'd she have to lose?

"Pleeease?" Kira pouted and tried to bat her eyelashes at Tori.

She was a sucker for those hazel eyes. "Okay."

Kira grinned and immediately wrapped her arms around Tori, all her inhibitions stripped away. They fell into an easy rhythm, slowly swaying to the song.

Kira rested her head on Tori's shoulder. "This ish nice…"

"Yeah," Tori agreed softly. "It is."

Kira pulled back to look into Tori's eyes. "Wanna kiss you Tor…"

"You probably shouldn't, you'll regret it in the morning."

"Will not."

"You will," Tori insisted gently, "because it's not meant to be."

Kira snorted. "You really believe in all that fate stuff?" She wanted to know, beginning to sober.

"For the most part."

"You make your own fate and I for one am tired of waiting around for Trent as you are for Blake." She smiled gently. "It can't hurt your chances."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Where've I heard that--" she was cut off by a pair of petal soft lips pressing against her own… and she _really _liked it. She couldn't help but start to deepen the kiss when someone close let out a loud wolf whistle, causing them to part.

"We should go." Tori said quietly as the music momentarily stopped. Kira nodded and they quickly discarded their glasses on the way out of the club.

They were quiet on the cab ride to Kira's apartment; Kira was dozing on and off while Tori just stared out the window. Thankfully the ride was short and Tori was now sober enough to help Kira up to her one bedroom. Kira stumbled into the former Blue Ranger as she tried to kick off her ballet flats in the foyer and started giggling like crazy. "You're hot you know that Tor?"

"Actually, no I didn't." Tori said as they made their way down the narrow hall to Kira's room.

"Yep, hot n' blonde, do blondes really have more fun?" She wanted to know as she flopped down on the bed.

"I wouldn't really know," she confessed.

"Really 'cause I think…" Kira trailed off as she fell back on her back, out like a light.

Tori sighed and walked out of the room, contemplating whether or not she should stay, she'd made the mistake of paying the cabbie instead of asking him to wait a few minutes. She was just enough buzzed that she didn't trust herself to streak home, for fear of crashing into something. It was too late to call anyone close; Dustin and Shane were at Lake Tahoe, Cam and Hunter were off visiting Blake in Montana. So it looked as if she was stuck here for the night. At least she was used to getting up before sunrise; she didn't want to make things more awkward between her and Kira. Maybe in the morning they both would forget last night.

She sighed again as she sank down on the couch, rubbing her forehead to keep the headache at bay. It was just a kiss, nothing more.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

**The end**

**AN2**- Okay, more than likely, there will be a sequel. Just not sure when it will be. Leave a comment on your way out. Happy New Year!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	2. Hot 'n Cold

**Disclaimer-** Not in a million years.

**AN**- Apparently, I need a good swift kick in the butt. And my MP3 player and a quiet room to get something accomplished. Hope someone still waiting for an update and I really hope to update more frequently, but with moving in the next few months I don't know how often so please bear with me.

**Two: Hot 'n Cold**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it… I kissed a girl just to try it… It felt so wrong it felt so right._

Tori snarled under her breath and all but ripped her radio out of the wall and chucked it across the room.

"Whoa!" Blake exclaimed, ducking as the radio barely missed his head. He stood with a slight grin on his face.

"Bad day?" He asked his off/on girlfriend.

Bad day was an understatement… Two of her best employees up and quit on her, one to backpack across Europe with her boyfriend, the other to go work at a bigger sporting goods store. Some moron mistook her van for his ex-girlfriends and busted all of the windows. And to top it off, she hadn't talked to Kira in over a week.

… Where did _that_ come from? It wasn't as if--

"… So I was thinking…" Blake was saying as her mind wandered. "I'm in town for a few weeks, why don't we head up to that little B&B that you love and spend a few days there?"

Normally her inner teenager should have been squealing with joy of being alone with Blake, now, all she did was mutter 'whatever' and went back to humming 'Freak You Out'.

She smiled, or tried to. "Um, that sounds great, Blake, but I just can right now with the store and it's just not a good time."

Blake was disappointed but didn't give so easily. "C'mon Tor, the place won't burn down if you're gone for a few days," he reached out to rub her shoulder soothingly but it only grated on her nerves. Did her eye always twitch when he called her 'Tor'?

She shrugged his hand off. "Blake, I just opened a few months ago, if you'd paid just a little attention to what I tell you, you'd realize I don't want my business to fail."

He gave her a wounded puppy look, but she refused to back down. "God, it's no wonder we're stuck, you're too freaking self-absorbed to even notice what's going on! I'm upset and it seems like you can't bother to even notice."

"Who is it?" Blake asked quietly.

"What?"

"The guy you're seeing. Six months ago you wouldn't have been jumping down my throat for nothing."

"Six months ago, I wasn't a second thought to you, every time you leave it's like you completely forget about me, your brother, our friends. Remember them?" Tori could feel energy building in her fingertips, and she dreading explaining to her landlord (again) about another hole in the wall.

"What about you? All I ever hear nowadays is 'blah, blah, Kira this or blah, blah Kira that.' God Tori, if I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with her!"

_BOOM!_

Twin bright blue bursts of energy shot out of Tori's finger's blowing two baseball sized holes in her floor (was she ever glad she lived on the ground floor).

"Son of a--"

"You love her?"

Tori's eyes widened, meeting Blake's hurt eyes. "I--"

"S'okay, I'm not sure why I'm surprised, I've been a crappy friend lately." He said quietly.

"Blake--"

"Bye Tori." In a flash of navy, Blake was gone.

She wasn't even aware of the tears until Kira picked up the phone.

"Tori? What's wrong?"

"He. _Sob._ I. _Hiccup! _I can't… _Sniffle._ Can I come over?"

"Yes."

Stepping over the holes (screw her landlord; she was overcharged on rent anyway!) Tori was out her door in a flash of blue and landing on Kira's doorstep a few minutes later.

Kira opened the door before she could even knock. Immediately the singer wrapped her arms around the surfer, murmuring words of comfort.

Tori lost track of time as she buried her face into Kira's shoulder, crying what felt like an ocean of tears, she pulled back to look into Kira's eyes. "I--" but was abruptly cut off by Kira's lips pressing onto hers. Moaning softly, Tori wrapped her arms around Kira, oh-so-slightly deepening the kiss…

… Only to break apart when some idiot in a red Mustang honked his horn, catcalling at them; making them realize they were still outside. Both blushing they made their way inside, sitting on her couch, close enough to just barely touch.

"Does Blake know?" Kira asked as she laid her head on Tori's shoulder.

"More or less." Tori said, resting her head on Kira's. "We've been over for awhile now." It didn't hurt as much to say it aloud as she thought it would.

They sat in silence for awhile before Kira wonder aloud.

"Now what?"

**AN2- **Seriously, if I take too long for someone's liking, feel free to drop a plot bunny, it will help. Drop a review on your way out. No flames please. And if you're a _Smallville_ fan check out my new fic: _Mr. & Mrs. Queen_. Thanks.

**Dannie**


End file.
